Family
by anangelslife
Summary: what if Ryoko was not the only one washu created? what if she has a brother? is tenchi jeaous? my fisrt tenchi muyo fic hope you enjoy it. please reveiw! epilogue up now complete
1. Brother?

Family

Tenchi groaned as his alarm woke him at 6:00 in the morning. It was a Saturday, which meant no school and training with grandpa and a lot of chores. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find Ryoko floating inches above him and his bed even though he should of guessed she would be there.

" Good morning my Tenchi" greeted the smiling space pirate

"Ryoko stop scaring me so early in the morning" Tenchi sat up to give himself space as Ryoko was so close " why are you here?"

" Tenchi you know I like watching you sleep…" Ryoko gazed into his eyes.

(If only you knew how much I love you) Ryoko sighed "I want to see you safe"

Tenchi couldn't help but be flattered but he was still a little mad but didn't show it. He really couldn't stay mad at any of the girls living with him and his father. Even though it did get hectic at times.

Tenchi let out a small smile as he remembered how each different girl came into his life. Ryoko's arrival was probably the one that stuck with him the most, never would he forget that day. Not many people would forget her coming after you trying to kill you. Thankfully later he found out Ryoko was just letting of some steam as she had been locked up in the cave for such a long time.

" Ryoko I've got to go I've got chores to do."

Tenchi got out of bed and walked to his dresser. Before he took off his shirt he turned his head and looked at Ryoko. She didn't get the hint. Or maybe she just didn't want too.

" Ryoko can you get out please im changing!"

" Oh, fine fine I'll see you downstairs" after Ryoko teleported away Tenchi turned back to his dresser and smiled as he thought of what she said about watching him sleep. She might even be why he sleeps so well.

(She cares a lot about me) Tenchi sighed (I really don't deserve it)

Ryoko teleported to the couch were she found Mihoshi asleep after staying up watching her kid's shows, she loved them too much. But Ryoko couldn't say much either as she on several orations sat with the blond officer and laughed the night away. Ryoko got tired of sitting listening to Mihoshi snore and dribble so she headed to the kitchen to see Sasami cooking as usual.

Once Ryoko walked in the smell of Sasami cooking filled her nostrils.

"Hey kido what's up?" Asked Ryoko while leaning comfortably on the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Oh, hi Ryoko!" Sasami turned to face Ryoko; she gave a smile in her little pink apron

" Would you mind helping with breakfast?"

" Sure kid, what do you want help with?"

Tenchi was now walking down the stairs dressed in a blue polo shirt and trousers and headed to the kitchen.

" Mmmm…Sasami it smells great!" Sasami giggled

" Thank you Tenchi" replied Sasami before she resumed cooking.

" I guess not everyone is awake yet"

"Nope, breakfast will be ready soon though." Said Sasami without taking her eyes of the breakfast.

" Well ok then, Im going the osean." Ryoko phased away leaving Tenchi and Sasami.

In the osean

Ryoko sat relaxing in the warm water. She wanted some peace before Ayeka was awake and started fighting with her. Come to think of it why isn't Ayeka awake?

(God this must be the first time I've woken up before her)

-Ryoko?- Asked Washu thought their link.

-What do you want Washu?-

- Call me mom little Ryoko, but I wanted to talk to you about something could you came to my lab after breakfast? -

Ryoko thought about it for a while she would probably be fighting with Ayeka but she guessed they could miss one fight.

-Fine, I have nothing else to do-

- Thank you my little Ryoko-

" Wonder what she wants" said Ryoko out load. Washu didn't call her to the lab that often.

" Ryoko breakfast is ready" shouted Sasami.

Breakfast went by the same as any other day. Rather uneventful if you didn't count Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over Tenchi and nearly blowing the house to bits.

Washu's lab

" So Washu what do you want to talk to me about?" Washu sat Ryoko down and looked at her for a few minutes.

" Well…you know I created you" she started.

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders "Yea so"

"Well you weren't the only one I made."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THERE'S ANOTHER ME?"

" No, no I made you a brother, when I finished him you were taken away from me so you never got to meet" Ryoko just sat there looking very confused.

" Yea so why have you decided to tell me this now?" Ryoko wanted to know its not every day that you find that you have a brother.

" Well when you were taken away he grew up trying to look for you and he left me to do so, only now has he found you." Washu took a deep breath then continued.

" He is coming here"

When she finished she waited for Ryoko's reaction; well waiting for her to blast the house to bits was what she really expected.

"When" was all that came out of Ryoko's mouth, leaving Washu with a very surprised expression on her face? Washu took a moment to stare openly at Ryoko.

"Stop looking at me like the Washu" Washu stopped and typed on a computer that appeared in front of her. She almost instantly calculated when he would arrive.

" He'll be here in two days" Washu crossed her arms " Ryoko you're taking this better than I thought"

" Well he is my...brother…I guess I would like…to meet him." Ryoko had on an emotionless face but inside she was a wreck. How should she act around him?

" Well that's good he has been waiting to see you far some time my little Ryoko" Washu smiled she could see right threw her daughters face. She could feel the emotions she was feeling.

" Washu what's his name? What's he look like, does he look like me? Does he know what I look like?" Ryoko asked all the questions in two seconds flat.

"Yes he looks like you a lot like you. His name is Rona and don't you think about everyone in the universe knows what you look like Ryoko im sure he's seen photos ."

Ryoko nodded her nervousness showing a little.

"Should we tell every one else?" Asked Washu.

"Umm…I think I want to talk to him first, alone." Ryoko looked down at Washu " Can I do that?"

" Yes, I'll tell him to teleport his ship to my lab, then you talk to him in the woods after that you can tell every one who he is"

" Im going to take a walk, I need to think about this, thank you…mom" Ryoko smiled.

Washu got the biggest smile on her face when she heard Ryoko. "Its ok my little Ryoko"

Rona was on Ryoko's mind all day; she even passed up the opportunity to hang on to Tenchi and that was big.

" Night everyone" said a tired Tenchi. Training with granddad really did him in.

" Good night lord Tenchi" said a happy Ayeka, not seeing Ryoko made her day.

"Night Miss Ayeka" than Tenchi walked up to his room he needed to sleep.

Tenchi lay in his bed wake thinking about Ryoko. He had tried to fall a sleep but Ryoko always seemed to creep back into his mind. Even though he was glad Ayeka and Ryoko didn't get the chance to fight over him, he began to worry about her.

(God I think I miss her being all over me!) Sighed Tenchi putting a pillow over his face. Then he heard her move up on the roof. (I think I should talk to her)

Ryoko sat on the roof again thinking about Rona and what he would be like. She hadn't even had time to think about Tenchi.

" Ryoko" Said Tenchi's soft voice which mad Ryoko nearly jump out of her skin. She calmed down when she knew it was Tenchi.

" What are you doing up here?" Asked a confused looking Ryoko.

" I heard you up here and…I've been worried about you lately." Tenchi sat down next to Ryoko, leaning back on his elbows " you haven't been around the house and you haven't jumped on me all day too."

Ryoko smiled at what he said.

" You miss me being all over you my Tenchi?" Whispered Ryoko seductively in his ear. She was satisfied when she got a blush out of him.

(Yes I do miss it) thought Tenchi making himself blush even more. Finally he recovered and got out a question.

" Are you ok then?" Ryoko nodded.

She laid down on her back and looked up at the stars "Yes im fine I just had to think about something that's all"

"You can always talk about it with me Ryoko" suggested Tenchi, he wanted to comfort her. What was she thinking about that made her forget him?

" I know but its ok im alright" smiled Ryoko while closing her eyes.

" Well its late im going to bed" said Tenchi getting up and brushing him self of.

"Night Tenchi"

When Tenchi got back in his room he could only think of Ryoko. (I wonder what she thinking about?) Tenchi sighed happily (she did look beautiful to night) with that happy thought Tenchi fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Well there chapter one. Hope you like it his is my first Tenchi fic. 

What will every one think of Ryoko's brother?

Is Tenchi getting jealous of him?

Wait and see in the next chap

(Please review)


	2. Love

Family

Chapter two!

A/N: Well here's chapter two!

Hope u enjoy it!

Tenchi opened his eyes and blushed as his eyes fell upon Ryoko; she was floating above his bed once again, was it him or was she closer to him today then when he found her yesterday? It seemed that she has dozed off while waiting for him to wake up. Tenchi couldn't help but admire her perfect beauty.

(She looks so peaceful)

Then he heard her begin to wake and closed his eyes to see what she would do.

When Ryoko opened her eyes she smiled as she stared at her love. Yesterday she had been thinking only of Rona and thought of many questions she would ask him when the time came. Now she wanted to spend too day with Tenchi as Rona was coming tomorrow.

She took a couple more minutes gazing at him, with his perfect skin and gorgeous kissable lips.

" Tenchi you don't know how cute you look sleeping" Ryoko said out loud which left Tenchi trying very hard not to blush and blow his cover.

Soon he decided to wake up when he remembered he had chores to do.

Ryoko eyes lit up when he woke not knowing that he was already awake.

"Good morning my Tenchi!" He couldn't help but smile.

" Morning Ryoko"

Knock

Knock

" Lord Tenchi breakfast will be ready soon" said Ayeka's voice through the door. She opened it. Poking her head through.

" Are you a wake?"

Tenchi looked back at were Ryoko was and found that she had gone.

" Yes thank you Miss Ayeka, I will be down soon"

"Yes Lord Tenchi"

Tenchi sat in bed for a while waiting for Ryoko to come back and as if on cue she appeared.

" Hello my Tenchi!" Ryoko sat right next to him.

" Hi Ryoko why did you go you normally stay and fight with Ayeka?" Asked Tenchi " Not that im complaining that you didn't get into one of your fights" chuckled Tenchi as he scratched the back of his head.

" Im not in the mood to fight with that princess today, I want to spend time with you!" Said Ryoko all happy leaning in closer to him.

" Ryoko you know I cant, I have chores and training with grandpa."

Ryoko face turned into a frown. Tenchi heart fell when he saw this.

(God no not that face!)

He couldn't say a now.

"If I finish my chores early, you can watch me when im training if you want, then we could go for a walk" Suggested Tenchi

Ryoko had the biggest smile on her face as she pounced at Tenchi giving him a hug.

" Oh thank you Tenchi!"

" Ok Ryoko, but don't tell Ayeka I don't want her getting upset ok?"

Ryoko nodded still hanging onto Tenchi. To her surprise he began to hug her back. When he pulled back he gave her a kind smile and got out of bed.

" We should get going, you know Sasami hates people being late for breakfast"

It took Ryoko a while to respond, as she was still confused about him hugging her back. (He's never done that before)

When she came back to her senses she replied.

" See you down stairs Tenchi!"

* * *

After every one had eaten they went back to their normal business. Washu back in her lab, Sasami in the kitchen cleaning with Ayeka helping and Mihoshi with her face in front of the TV. Tenchi had finished his chores early and was now training with his grandpa. But he was not doing very well as he kept looking at Ryoko who was sat near by watching intensely.

"Concentrate Tenchi!"

Bang

It was to late he was hit on the head and was on the floor.

" Sorry grandpa" Said Tenchi while he rubbed his throbbing head. Tenchi's Grandpa bent down and whispered in Tenchi's ear.

" You can go now Tenchi and spend time with Ryoko" he gave a little wink.

" Umm...thanks Grandpa"

(Why is he letting me go there must be a catch)

" We can continue when you get back from Tokyo on the weekend, you will be staying the whole day. We need to practise on your concentration" Tenchi hung his head.

Grandpa looked at Ryoko. Then Helped Tenchi up.

(I knew It. there's all ways a catch, well at least I can go now)

* * *

Tenchi was walking slowly though the woods with Ryoko. They had not spoken since they left Grandpa.

Tenchi stole more than a couple of glance at Ryoko. His eyes just would stop staring at her.

(She's so beautiful why don't I tell her?)

Ryoko notice this and once again was confused at why he was doing this he never did it before. Something was strange.

" Tenchi?"

" Yes Ryoko"

" Why do you keep looking at me?"

Tenchi was caught off guard by the question.

"I…err…well…umm…you look…pretty…umm tonight"

Tenchi thanked god that it was quite dark, as he knew he looked like tomato.

Ryoko was shocked to hear him say this she knew she was pretty but when Tenchi said it she couldn't help but blush very hard. She felt like a teenaged girl.

" Thank you Tenchi" She turned and faced him.

" You don't look bad yourself!" Joked Ryoko but it was the truth he always looked good to her.

Tenchi scratched his head and said thank you.

Soon they made it back.

A couple of feet away from the house Ryoko stopped and turned to Tenchi.

" Thank you Tenchi for letting me spent time with you; it really means a lot"

Before he could answer he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. All he saw next was Ryoko

teleporting away. Leaving Tenchi blushing with a goofy smile on his face.

(Her lips were so soft) When he recovered he walked onto the house to be greeted by a happy Sasami.

" Tenchi dinner is ready"

" Ok Sasami" Sasami pulled on his arm to make him come faster.

When they sat down to dinner Tenchi kept looking over at Ryoko but she never looked up from her plate. Ayeka could see this happening and was staring to loose her temper.

Soon dinner was finished and everyone said their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

Ryoko was lying on her bed, sweating and thrashing about. She was having a nightmare again.

(No, no NOOOOOO)

Ryoko woke up with sweat on her face and her covers clung to her sweaty body. She couldn't go back to bed now. She needed to be near Tenchi.

* * *

Tenchi lay in his room replaying Ryoko kissing him in his mind.

(Do I love her?)

And closed his eyes wanting and needing Ryoko near him. Anyone who would have come in would think that he was sleeping and when Ryoko did come in she thought him asleep.

Tenchi heard sounds and knew it was Ryoko who came in. He could sense it somehow. But he didn't open his eyes. He was happy she did come.

Ryoko floated above his bed and fell asleep straight away being near Tenchi always calmed her. He just seemed to clear her mind of any evil or sadness.

Tenchi heard her breathing lower and knew she was asleep.

Tenchi sat up in bed a look at her. He lifted his hand to touch her face ever so lightly so it wouldn't wake her.

Her skin was so soft; Tenchi leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered " I love you"

He made up his mind he loved her and would tell her when he came back form Tokyo.

Tenchi gently pulled Ryoko down to his bed and laid her next to him. He slowly stroked her hair, feeling the softness of it. Soon he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: well here you go, you like? Well if you do tell me ok!

Review and review!

What will Tenchi think when he comes back and find Ryoko with a man? (Rona)


	3. Don't leave

Family

Chapter three!

Tenchi eyes slowly opened and fell upon his love Ryoko. He blushed as he realised his arms were around her slender waist and her arms around his, they were very close together he could feel her chest slowly moving up and down but didn't move. Tenchi just gazed at her.

(She looks so peaceful and innocent she's…beautiful…my angel)

Tenchi brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and lightly caressed her cheeks with his thumb. He would soon have to put her back in her room before someone (Ayeka) woke up and saw them. So very carefully Tenchi lifted Ryoko in to his arms and carried her to her room. Tenchi stood looking down at Ryoko for a while he would have to think of how to tell her he loved her in Tokyo. He then kissed her lightly on the cheek before going back to his room to pack for Tokyo.

* * *

After an hour or two later Ryoko woke up in her room. Opening her eyes slowly so they could get used to the light. Ryoko looked confused she could have sworn she was in Tenchi's room.

(Why am I in my room? Did I teleport back here last night?)

Thinking that she probably did she let it go and phased into her stripy dress that she loved then teleported into the kitchen? God she was hungry.

Every one was already sitting at the table waiting for her. She took her usual seat next to Tenchi with Ayeka on his other side.

" Finally, we have been waiting for you for a long time you lazy Space pirate." Said a rather annoyed Ayeka.

" Get off my back will ya, you pain in the ass" shot back Ryoko. See it wasn't always her who started their daily fights.

Ryoko grinned as she saw Ayeka's face go red. Her eye narrowed into an evil glare.

" Why you…" Ayeka was about burst when Sasami spoke.

" Please you two, can you be nice to each other? Tenchi is going to Tokyo after breakfast and I want him to enjoy it OK!"

Everyone looked at the two girls who lowered their heads and nodded.

" Yes Sasami I want Tenchi to be happy too" Whispered Ayeka

" Yea me too" said Ryoko looking at her meal.

Tenchi looked at both of them and smiled.

" Thank you girls now lets eat"

* * *

Every one had finished breakfast and Tenchi had his things ready and was saying his good byes to the girls. First were Mihoshi and Kiyone, which left Mihoshi crying with Kiyone having to drag her back into the house while saying goodbye to him.

(They never change) sighed Tenchi

" Good bye Tenchi! Be good ok," said Sasami

" I will Sasami" replied Tenchi while giving the little princess a hug

" Oh Tenchi Washu says good bye she's sorry not to come and see you off but she had to do something important today."

" Ok thank Sasami; tell her bye for me" smiled Tenchi

Sasami ran to Tenchi and gave him another hug before returning to the house to finish cleaning. Tenchi now turned to Ayeka, she gave him a quick hug.

" Good bye Lord Tenchi be safe"

" I will miss Ayeka, thank you for caring"

Ayeka blushed before nodding and saying that she was happy to care for him.

Tenchi then turned to Ryoko. His love, oh how he wanted to tell her but it wasn't the right time. He wanted it to be perfect as she. Ryoko hugged Tenchi tightly which he didn't mind. He smelled her hair wanting to remember her sweet sent it smelled of cherry blossom. Tenchi did this quickly as Ayeka was still there watching closely; she never wanted Ryoko to be alone with him if she could help it.

Several minutes had passed and Ryoko didn't want to let off of Tenchi the last time he went to Tokyo he fell in love with Sakuya, seeing him kiss her was one of the hardest thing she had done and ever will have to do.

(Not again…I don't want him to go again) Small amounts of tears were freely running down her face.

Ryoko squeezed Tenchi tightly one last time before she let go. Tenchi saw in her eyes that she was sad that he was going and knew why. He gazed at her taking in her beauty it was perfect the sun was shinning on her and the wind was playing with her hair he would remember this always. Tenchi's eyes slowly drifted to her lips remembering last night.

(So soft)

He remembered the feeling of them on his cheek but he wanted to feel her lips on his, the taste of them he longed for it, as he knew she did.

" Good bye my Tenchi" Ryoko tried her hardest to smile and be happy.

" Good bye" Tenchi gave a last wave and got into the car

" Ready son?"

" Yea dad" Tenchi sighed that was harder then he had thought "let's go"

He looked once more at Ryoko and whispered...

" I love you"

As if Ryoko hared him Ryoko shouted.

" I love you Tenchi" with tears falling down her face.

(Please, please don't find some one else again; I love you too much...I don't want to go thought it again...I don't know if I can take it. I'll be here waiting for you to come back to me)

* * *

A/N: well what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Please tell me review and review.

What will Tenchi think when he comes back and find Ryoko with a man? (Rona)


	4. The meeting

A/N: Well here is the new chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed this story and I hope that you keep reviewing! This chapter is mostly about the family getting to meet Rona and how Ryoko Spends time with him. The next chapter will have more on Tenchi and Ryoko!

* * *

Family

Chapter four!

After Tenchi left and was out of site Ryoko felt lonely already like part of her had just gone she sighed before teleported to Washu's lab leaving Ayeka to go back into the house.

Ryoko was now in the lab that she really didn't like. It was filled with Washu's invention and machines that she had been in when Washu did experiments on her. The memory of it made Ryoko shudder she rarely came in alone after that, but now she had found a new relationship with her mom she was not as scared any more. But Washu could help by brightening the place up.

Ryoko teleported to where she knew Washu would be and found her standing in front of an empty but very large space.

" Mom why are you just standing there?"

Ryoko gasped and her eyes widened when a ship similar to her's appeared out of no were. Ryoko looked at the ship, she could see that it was in good condition and it was bigger than her ship the colour was also different it was silver with some black.

" Mom is that…Rona's ship?" asked Ryoko she was feeling a little nervous now, he was really here in the ship her brother.

" Yes" smiled Washu looking at Ryoko, seeing her nerviness she put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"It will be fine, he wants to see now" Washu used her hands nudging Ryoko to go forwards.

And on cue Rona came out of the ship and stood tall in front of Ryoko his eyes wide with a warm smile on his face.

(Oh my, here she is, she look so much more beautiful in person…I have finally found you my sister)

Ryoko was not surprised at there similarities as she had asked Washu if they looked alike. He was young, tall and muscular; he had spiky cyan hair like her. His eyes golden, she could the happiness in them.

"…" Ryoko didn't know what to say she had completely forgot the questions she wanted to ask.

" Ryoko…my sister I have waited so long" His voice was low and very masculine.

" …Rona it is nice to meet you…umm you look good" smiled Ryoko. God this must be the first time in her life that she wasn't confident of herself.

(How stupid was that oh you look good...Im an idiot!) Ryoko mentally kicked herself.

" Thanks, you do too." Chuckled Rona.

" Why don't you two go take a walk in the wood to get to know each other." Said Washu pushing the two together.

" Yea ok mom"

" Come on I'll so you were it is" said Ryoko leading the way.

"Ok"

* * *

in the woods

It was a warm night; the wind was blowing lightly as they both walked in silence, both not really knowing what to say. Soon Rona decided to brake the silence.

" You know sis after what Washu told me I thought were more talkative."

" Hey are you saying im boring huh?" Ryoko stared at him.

" You wait and see soon you'll wish I was," said Ryoko putting her arms up above her head to stretch.

Both laughed and smiled at each other. They now reached the lake and sat down with their legs in the water feeling the fresh clean water flowing passed.

" I really don't know what to do, I didn't know I had a brother until two days ago."

Rona nodded understanding.

" Its not that hard you know, im sure you'll get used to it" Answered Rona.

Ryoko smiled before saying. " Thanks you know you're not half bad"

She had now started to play with the water, until she got an idea and really couldn't help herself but splash Rona in the face.

" Hey what was that for?" He said Shocked at what she had just done. Water now dipping of his face.

" Ha ha ha you should have seen your face he he h…"

Before she could finish laughing she was in the lake and soaked from head to toe.

" Ha ha ha ha if you could have seen your face ha ha" Laughed Rona trying very hard not to fall on the ground because he was laughing so hard.

"Is that how you want to play it huh little bro?" Ryoko gave an evil grin. Before she teleported behind Rona in a flash and pushed him in before he could get away.

" See shouldn't mess with your big sis now should yea" Laughed Ryoko.

In the next couple of hours Ryoko and Rona were in and out of the water dunking each other in. They were really enjoying them selves enjoying having someone to spend time with.

Washu watched as her two children played like they were a couple of tree year olds and smiled being happy that they finally found each other.

It was now 10 at night Ryoko and Rona were sitting at the side of the lake having already dried themselves. They were talking; Ryoko had told him about her life with Tenchi after he had freed her from the cave. Rona could tell by the way she talked about him that she really did love him. She had also told him about every one Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone and grandpa and a little about Tenchi's dad.

" Wow there are sure a lot of people here are you sure I can stay sis?" Rona asked

" Yea Tenchi's family never turns any one down… not even a demon like me," added Ryoko with a hint of sadness.

Rona was about to say she was not a demon when Washu came out of nowhere scaring the life out of them.

" Mom would you warn us when you do that?" said Ryoko with a annoyed look on her face.

" Well ok my little Ryoko, I just wanted to tell you that Sasami wanted you for dinner" Washu leaned on a near by tree before continuing.

" You also need to tell them about Rona"

" Yea ok then, are you ready Rona?" Ryoko looked over at her brother.

" Yes I really would like to meet every one they sound nice" He smiled and got up, brushing the dirt off his cloths.

"Wait till you meet Ayeka" chuckled Ryoko grabbed his hand and they were on there way.

Ryoko and Rona had teleported in front of the house. Letting go of his hand Ryoko turned to face him.

" Come on then time to meet every one" Said Ryoko with a smile.

Rona just nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

In the kitchen

Every one was sitting down ready to eat once Ryoko had returned. Silence filled the room for a while before Ayeka spoke.

" Where is that demon she should be here by now, how rude to keep every one waiting." Said Ayeka for the fourth time.

" I'm sure she will be here soon Ayeka." Said Sasami trying to calm her sister down.

Every one heard the sound of the door opening then closing again shortly after.

" See she just came in."

Ayeka was already out of her seat and was storming to Ryoko.

"Ryoko you demon woman why are you so late we have been waiting for a long time!" shouted Ayeka to who she thought was Ryoko.

" Hey keep your voice down will ya and I'm over here dumb ass."

Ayeka turned her face to where Ryoko was standing and then looked back at the stranger.

(Oh my god, he looks just like Ryoko)

"…" Ayeka was speechless.

By now every one had heard Ayeka and was equally as shock as she was to find someone very similar looking to Ryoko standing next to her.

Ryoko could see the confusion so stepped in to explain.

" Well you guys I like you to meet my little brother." Smiled Ryoko pushing her brother in front of everyone.

" WHAT!" every one shouted.

" Hi my name is Rona nice to meet you" Rona bowed.

Once every one was over the shock they all said there hello's and introduced them selves.

" Well since we have the pleasure of Ryoko's brother joining us I better go set another plate at the table." Said Sasami rushing to the kitchen.

" Your going to love Sasami's cooking" Said Ryoko.

Rona nodded. Then turned to Ayeka who was still standing in front of him.

" I'm very sorry for my rudeness, I thought you were Ryoko, please accept my apologies." apologized Ayeka.

" That ok I don't mind, thank you for your apology but you didn't need to."

Ayeka blushed then turn to go to the kitchen.

(He is very nice) thought Ayeka

Every one had a lovely dinner and was getting used to Rona.

Ryoko was very happy that every one seemed to like him. She wished that Tenchi would be back soon so he could meet him too.

* * *

Soon every one went to bed Rona sleeping in a new room that Washu made for him. Ryoko was now laying on her bed thinking of Tenchi. She missed him so much.

(Hmm… may be I can go see him… he he Ryoko you are so bad)

* * *

In Tokyo, Tenchi's room.

Ryoko had teleported to Tenchi's room floating above his bed as she normally did. Gazing at him sleeping was one of the things she loved doing most. Seeing him laying there peacefully. She loved him so much.

Ryoko slowly and carefully laid down on the bed facing Tenchi feeling his warm breath on her face she fell in to a deep slumber.

Tenchi sensing something different in the room opened his eye's still very tiered saw Ryoko next to him.

"Ryoko?"

(What she doing here? God I missed her. At least she is here now)

Tenchi smiled then lightly put his arms around her. Wanting her close to him. She was very warm Tenchi blushed a little as Ryoko pushed her body against his.

( How could I ever live without her?)

* * *

Well you might have thought that a little boring but wait for the next couple of chapters.

What will Tenchi think when he comes back and finds Ryoko with a man? (Rona)

Please review!


	5. Tenchi returns

It has now been five days since Rona had joined the family and five days since Ryoko went to see Tenchi and fell asleep in his bed. Rona was fitting in fine; every one enjoyed him being there. He was even used to the fights Ryoko and Ayeka had. But it did scare him the first time; he never wanted to get on the bad side of his sister. Ryoko was very happy as they spent most of the time together.

Today was an extremely happy day for Ryoko, as Tenchi would be coming back today, so he could finally meet Rona. She hoped they would get along fine

* * *

. 

In Tokyo

Tenchi was getting ready to pack to go home, he missed everyone so much. When he saw Ryoko in his room he was so happy, with all the work he had to do at school, holding Ryoko though the night calmed him so much.

(Just a couple of hours and I'll get to see them)

Tenchi smile at the thought at going home and telling Ryoko he loved her. Nothing could ruin his day.

* * *

Tenchi's home

Ryoko was lying on the roof as she often did. Thinking of Tenchi but it was cut short as Rona come and sat next to her.

" Hey sis what you doing?" Asked Rona seeing Ryoko gazing at nothing.

"Oh Nothing, why?" Ryoko turned her face to him

" Well I wanted you to help me with something." Rona asked he was now lying to Ryoko's side.

" What's that?"

" Well I wanted you to help me fight better, because I know you can fight really well" said Rona happily

" Thanks for the compliment, ok I'll help yea" Ryoko sat up leaning back on her hands.

"When do you want to start?" Asked Rona

" How a bout now, before dinner?" Answered Ryoko.

" Yea ok, where are we going to practice?" He hadn't seen any place to practise.

" In the woods, there is a massive space where I once let out a beam. So now I use it to practise when I have nothing to do. Come on." Ryoko took hold of his hand and flew to the woods.

* * *

Four Hours later

Tenchi had now arrived and was a couple of feet away from the house he set down his bags. He was about to enter when he heard something in the woods; it sounded like one of Ryoko's energy beams hitting a tree. At hearing this Tenchi ran to the woods thinking something happened to Ryoko.

When Tenchi reached where he heard the sound he found Ryoko with her energy sword out with a young man on the ground with a similar sword to her's. Tenchi was about to run and help her even though he had nothing to help her with as he left his sword at the house, but then stopped when Ryoko suddenly started to laugh with the man helping him of the ground and giving him a hug. She looked very happy and cosy with the man. Tenchi's eyes widen in shock, she never hug any one but him. Then he saw them walking back to the house laughing and holding hands.

(A/N: like brother and sister holding hands ok) When Tenchi walked though the door after seeing Ryoko with a stranger he was not in a happy mood. Every one was there to greet him, Ryoko jump on him holding him tight to her but he just pulled her off and told every one he was tired and wanted to rest.

* * *

On the roof

Ryoko sat on the roof thinking why Tenchi didn't even look at her. (Does he hate me? Ha what do you think Ryoko yes he does! He didn't even say hi") Ryoko felt like her heart was breaking.

Why had he done that, did he find someone new again? Had he fallen in love and left her? Ryoko could no long hold back her tears. The feeling of sorrow and loneliness surrounded her.

* * *

In Tenchi's room.

Tenchi lay on his bed; the memory of Ryoko hugging and holding that mans hands made his blood boil. He never knew he had a side of him that was so jealous and angry. Just the thought of someone else holding HIS Ryoko was driving him crazy. Why had he never noticed this possessive feeling he had towards Ryoko?

(Why would she do that I thought she loved me?)

Tears started to run down Tenchi's face when a knock came from the door.

" Lord Tenchi may I come in?"

Wiping the tear away he answered.

" Yes what is it Miss Ayeka?"

Ayeka saw the look on his face; she saw such sadness and a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Are you feeling ok Lord Tenchi you didn't stay for dinner"

" Huh oh yea im fine Miss Ayeka, don't worry im just tired" lied Tenchi. Lying back down on his bed. He really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

" Oh, well when you feel better Ryoko's brother would like to meet…"

"WHAT?" Said a shocked Tenchi. Shooting up from his bed.

" Ryoko's brother wants to meet you." Repeated Ayeka a little confused at his reaction.

"BROTHER?"

Before she could ask him when he would want to meet him Tenchi was already out of the door.

(Her brother! I can't believe it, im so stupid; I should of known they look so alike...Oh no Ryoko! I didn't even act like she was there. I didn't even look at her. She must hate me.)

Tenchi ran out side thinking of were Ryoko would be

(The roof!) His mind screamed at him. Tenchi quickly climbed the ladder stopping at the top to catch his breath; then he saw Ryoko sitting there gazing at the sky, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She didn't notice Tenchi as he came and sat next to her.

" Ryoko?"

Finally noticing that Tenchi was there she turned her head to look at him. But said nothing. Her eyes filled with sadness. Then she slowly turned away again.

"Ryoko…im sorry I…"

"Don't bother Tenchi, I know im a monster and that no one would love me, im just an ugly murderer" Shouted Ryoko tear now running down her face.

" Don't say that Ryoko it not true"

Ryoko hung her head wrapping her arm around herself tightly and whispered "what do you know Tenchi, you don't care"

Tenchi's heart felt like it was breaking hearing her say that about herself. Did she really think he didn't care?

" You're not a murderer Ryoko you know that"

Tenchi placed his hand under Ryoko's chin and brought her face up to meet his eyes.

" And you're beautiful, you're so beautiful I never get bored looking at you" Tenchi whispered. His voice sounded very gentle and full of care.

Tenchi now brought his face closer till it was inches away from her's and whispered.

" And I never will"

"Tenchi…"

Tenchi cut Ryoko off with a full on open mouth kiss. He brought her closer to him, holding her tight. Feeling her lips on his was the best sensation he had ever felt before. His whole body filled with warmth.

When both parted for air, Ryoko's mind was over loaded with questions.

" Tenchi…"

Realising what he just did he blushed before saying

" Im sorry I didn't mean too kiss you I just…"

This time Tenchi was cut off by Ryoko placing her soft lips on his. Once Ryoko broke the kiss he could see her grinning at him, which made him blush even more. God he could kiss her all night and day.

" I never knew you had a side like that my Tenchi"

"Ryoko…"

" Ryoko you demon woman what have you done to Lord Tenchi?" Screamed Ayeka making her face go red.

Ryoko chuckled " I think you should go see your princess before she blows the house down looking for you" Ryoko winked at him before phasing though the roof.

Tenchi just stared at where Ryoko had just been.

" No, you're my princess Ryoko."

* * *

A/N: well there you go. Please review!

See what happens in the next chapter! When Ryoko and Tenchi get left alone in the house and every one else got stuck in one of Washu's time machines!


	6. Time machine!

Chapter 6

Sorry to all the people that have been waiting so long for this chapter iv wanted to do my other stories first but I thought I might do this chapter I cant promise you that the next chapter will be updated quickly ok...but I really hope that you can wait a little! And again SORRY!

* * *

Time machine

Tenchi's room

Tenchi lay awake on his bed that night, tonight would be one of the nights he would always remember. Ryoko looked so beautiful in the moonlight all her futures glowed like the goddess she was. He would burn the image of her in his mind. He didn't Know how someone that can be so powerful also be so delicate at the same time her skin was so soft, her lips oh her lip Tenchi couldn't get them out of his mind never had he felt so warm. How was he going to tell her he loved her?

* * *

Mean while in Washu's lab

"I see Tenchi has taken a liking to my little baby" Said Washu to herself as she just witnessed what had happened on the roof. She loved her little inventions!

(I think they should have some time alone together. what a genus I am!)

"You are the greatest!" Said one of the Minnie self that appeared on her shoulder

"Go Washu!" Said the other.

* * *

Ryoko's room

Ryoko was lying on her bed thinking again.

Tenchi had now made her all confused with his actions on minute he is pushing her away the next he's kissing her! What that was one hell of a kiss.

(Could Tenchi really love me...)

Was the last thing on her mind before she drifted in to a deep sleep replaying that night event again and again in her mind.

* * *

Morning

Everyone was awake, well upset Ryoko anyway. Tenchi was in the fields working while he was thinking of Ryoko, every little thing she did was very alluring to him. Even her just walking seemed to do thing to him. Dam hormones.

Sasami was in the kitchen with Ayeka helping her, Mihoshi, Rona and Kiyone were sitting in and watching TV.

"Hey Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone Rona honey will ya come down to my lab for a moment?" Came the scientist's voice.

Every one that Washu had call looked at each other with fearful looks on their faces

"What do you think Miss Washu wants?" Asked Ayeka

Every one else shrugged.

Sasami opened the door and walked in first followed by every one else... what is this?...AHHH

"Ha ha ha" came a sound from the lab

"Well that will give some time for the two lovebirds" said Washu as she also stepped in to the time machine but not before setting the camera on record...what? She had to know what was happening with the two.

"Hey every one I'm back" Called Tenchi as he walked in the house

"I wonder were every one is?" Said Tenchi out loud. Normally everyone is watching TV

At that same time Ryoko flew down the stairs with a pair of white short shorts on and a red tank top that showed part on her flat tummy.

"Morning my Tenchi" said Ryoko as she stood on the last step waiting for Tenchi to move because he was standing right in front of her.

Tenchi was speechless seeing Ryoko and what she was wear stopped him in his tracks his hormone acting up again.

(Oh Ryoko if only you knew what you are doing to me)

Tenchi finally notice that he was just standing there and staring at Ryoko

"Morning Ryoko...um about last night and the...umm...kiss" Tenchi started

Ryoko moved her face closer to him till they were inches apart staring into his eyes before whispering to him

"Your a good kisser my Tenchi, I enjoyed last night" after Ryoko said that she teleported away

Leaving a madly blushing Tenchi with a goofy smile on his face.

Ryoko teleported to the garden were she thought she might find someone but there was no one in sight.

"Ok this is getting wired" she would have thought at least Ayeka would be here to fight with.

Looking up at the sky it was a lovely day just perfect nice a warm. So Ryoko thought she might take a walk in the woods and might just have a good nap in her favourite tree.

* * *

10 min later

Tenchi walked into the kitchen finally recovering over what Ryoko said to him, he loved that she thought he was a good kisser it just brought a smile to his face and hoped he would be kissing her more. When Tenchi reached the table he found a note.

**note:**

**Hi Tenchi well I thought you night like some time alone with Ryoko after what happened last night...**

**(You very cheeky Tenchi)**

**Don't worry I took care of everyone else so you guy are all alone for the weekend!**

**Good luck my future son in law!**

After reading the letter Tenchi looked like he was sunburned. But never the less it brought a smile to his face

(Thanks Washu)

"What's that Tenchi?" Said a voice behind him

Turning to face Ryoko who had finished her walk, Tenchi quickly pocketed the letter

"Oh nothing just that Washu has taken everyone some where for the weekend"

"Really?...god I would love to see the look on Ayeka's face when She found out that you and me are together alone fore two days" Said Ryoko with a seductive grinned while mover closer to him

"So My Tenchi what do you want to do?" Said Ryoko playfully as she ran her finger down his chest

All Tenchi could do was gulp

To be continued...

* * *

Ok there you go I thought I might make this chapter extra longer for you because of the long wait!

Ok bi till next time!


	7. Time Together part 1

Chapter 7

Hey guy well this is probably the fastest time I've ever updated a story. And hope you like it!

This chapter is going to mainly about Ryoko and Tenchi with a little about what's going on with the others

Ok on with the story!

* * *

Time together

"So My Tenchi what do you want to do?" Said Ryoko playfully as she ran her finger down his chest

All Tenchi could do was gulp. But soon managed to get something out

"Umm...what do you want to do Ryoko?" Asked Tenchi

"I don't mind Tenchi as long as it with you" whispered Ryoko in his ear

The sensation of Ryoko's warm breath on his ear and neck were almost to much for the poor guy, Tenchi had to try so hard not to just kiss her right here but managed when she moved away a little.

"Why don't we have dinner I'll make it and then we can watch a movie?" Suggested Tenchi

"That perfect my Tenchi, well why don't you start cooking and I'll take a bath ok" Said Ryoko

"Yea sure'

Ryoko winked at Tenchi then teleported to the baths.

With Ryoko gone Tenchi could actually concentrate on making the perfect meal for her, and yes he decided today was the day that he would tell her he loved her. He could still feel her hot breath on him.

* * *

In Egypt!

"WASHU WHERE ARE WE AND WHY ISN'T LORD TENCHI AND RYOKO HERE, DON'T TELL ME THERE ALONE BACK AT THE HOUSE!" Screamed Ayeka at Washu

"No need to yell Ayeka im right next to you"

"Washu where are we?" Asked Sasami

"Well we are in my new time machine and as you can see we are in Egypt!" Said a happy Washu

"Why are we here?" Asked Kiyone holding a sleeping Mihoshi who was moaning about food in her sleep.

"I just thought you needed a holiday" Said Washu while putting on an innocent face.

"Then why aren't Ryoko and Lord Tenchi here?" Said Ayeka through clenched teeth

"Yea mom why?" Asked Rona

"Because..."

"Yes?"

"Well I forgot to call them" lied Washu laughing

"Can't you just take us home?" Asked Kiyone finally dropping Mihoshi on the floor or sand and yet the blond didn't wake up.

"Nope were stuck here still Monday"

"YOU MEAN LORD TENCHI IS STUCK WITH THAT DEMON FOR TWO DAYS?"

* * *

Back at the house

"Wow Tenchi I didn't know you could cook this is great!" Said Ryoko as they sat down and ate.

Tenchi blushed

"Thanks Ryoko It means a lot that you like it"

When they finished eating the plates were cleared and they both sat down on the sofa not to close but close enough for Tenchi to smell the cherry blossom sent of Ryoko. Flicking through they channels they soon found a movie a love movie that they both watched, the lights were off. Tenchi felt a chill so he got up and brought over a blanket for Ryoko and himself.

"Thanks Tenchi" said Ryoko as she moved closer to him to allow both of them to share the blanket.

As the movie went on both moved into a more comfortable position with out notice Ryoko was now in-between Tenchi's legs with his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

Somewhere during the movie Ryoko had fallen asleep so Tenchi Turned the movie off and just gazed at his love, He loved the closeness between them. After a couple of minutes Ryoko's eyes slowly opened to see Tenchi gazing at her.

(What do I see in his eyes...is it...love?)

"Ryoko I need to tell you something" Whispered Tenchi

Ryoko looked at Tenchi a little confused

"What is it Tenchi?"

"Ryoko I...I...I love you"

"Tenchi..." Tears stared to flow down her eyes "Tenchi you don't know how long iv waited to hear you say that"

"Thank you for waiting for me Ryoko" said Tenchi as he brought his hand up to wipe the tears from her face before giving her a slow open mouth kiss which lead to him deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth teasing her which she gladly accepted.

The kiss went on for a while both not wanting to be apart. Ryoko had now changed positions she was facing Tenchi with her legs on both sides of his hips.

When they finally pulled apart staring into each other eyes Ryoko knew he really did love her as much as she loved him.

"Tenchi what about Ayeka?"

"We are going to have to tell her when they get back...but right now all I want is you My Ryoko"

Smiled Tenchi as he stroked Ryoko's back

"Since when has my Tenchi been so bold?" Teased Ryoko

"Since now" Grinned Tenchi as he pulled Ryoko into another mind blowing Kiss.

* * *

There, another chapter done Yay! 


	8. Time Together part 2

Chapter 8

Hey guy well here is another chapter this will be the last I do for a while im updating all my fic one last time because im getting very busy with my exams, rock challenge and my Hampshire hockey tryouts to be writing but will write again as soon as I can which would probably be near the end of may or June I hope that you can wait for the story, enjoy this chapter!

Also review!

Bi

* * *

Time together part 2

The weekend seemed to pass by so quickly. Ryoko had a great time with Tenchi they were together all the time and they loved it, the only thing was how were they going to tell Ayeka?

Ryoko knew that she didn't always get along with the princess but deep down she thought Ayeka to be one of her best friends and she hoped deep down Ayeka felt the same way.

Ryoko was now on the roof, her thinking place and place of peace. While she was up here Tenchi was down stairs making dinner. The question kept going though her mind how to tell her?

Ryoko knew that if it was the other way round and Ayeka was whom Tenchi picked she would have been heart broken to find out that Tenchi loved some one else. Some times she still believed all this wasn't true and that she would soon wake up to find that nothing had changed that she was alone.

Once Ayeka was back she would tell her and that she would be there for her that was the least she could do.

Ryoko slowly laid down with her hand behind her head gazing at the stars they always clamed her down. Only two things could make her completely clam and that was Tenchi and the stars. As she lay there Ryoko drifted in to a deep sleep never noticing someone's eyes watching her.

Tenchi had now finished cooking and was calling for Ryoko but she didn't come so he went looking for her knowing where she would be. When he had climbed the ladder to the roof the sight that he saw literally took his breath away. There lay Ryoko eyes closed, lips partly open hair blowing in the warm breeze. The moonlight fell on her almost making her glow. God she was truly beautiful no one could match her beauty she was a goddess in his eyes, in anyone eyes actually and he was lucky enough to be loved by her.

Tenchi looked down taken in her beauty as his hand slowly caressed her cheek, then he slowly brought his lip down to her's closing the space between them. When he lifted his head he saw her eyes open blinking a few time before looking at him. God her eyes were killing him, how could one look from her make him hot with love?

"Hello my Ryoko" Said Tenchi with a smile.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Said Ryoko as she got up in a sitting position.

"Not long Come on dinners ready" said Tenchi as he took her hand in his and was about to lead her to the ladder.

"Umm Tenchi I think I have a quicker way" Said Ryoko with a grin.

Tenchi blushed how could he forget that she could teleport them down in less than a second?

"Ere yea sorry I forgot" said Tenchi as Ryoko held his hand tighter then they were in the kitchen.

Once they had finished eating it was getting quite late so they both went upstairs to go to bed.

Ryoko went to her room to change as Tenchi went to his to do the same once he had finished he went to Ryoko's room.

"Are you done?" Asked Tenchi then opened the door

Ryoko had not heard Tenchi and she had just phased out of her cloth leaving her in only her underwear. Upon opening the door Tenchi's eyes almost feel out as his eyes rested on a half naked Ryoko. Tenchi was blushing so hard as he turned around to face the door, Ryoko had to fight back laughter when she saw his face he was so shy and that's one of the reasons she loved him so.

Ryoko phased in to her night cloths.

"You can turn around now my Tenchi"

Tenchi turned to face her still a little red but what Ryoko was wearing didn't really help him in the slightest. She wore a tank top that clung to her very curve and very short shorts god she was driving him crazy and she didn't even know she was doing it.

Seeing Tenchi's eyes wonder down her body Ryoko fought back a blush he had never looked at her like this before.

"Tenchi are you ok?" Asked Ryoko

"...Huh...oh yea (cough)...fine" Tenchi managed to say

"Ok then should we go to bed now?" Said Ryoko as she walked past Tenchi and into his room.

They had talked yesterday Ryoko had wanted to sleep in Tenchi's room as it was their last night alone and she wanted to be near him. Tenchi agreed, as he to wanted to be with her also. Tenchi followed Ryoko to his room closing the door behind him as he entered.

* * *

To be continued...

Well there ya go, I hope you like it and as it says on my note at the beginning im not writing for a while till the end of may or June. Omg how Im going to miss you all! (Crying)

Bi

Till next time


	9. There back

Chapter 9

Hi people well im here to update and that what I did lol

As I've said on my other story I've hurt my hands so it is hard to type so sorry if there are mistakes

Well on with the story

* * *

There back

Little rays of sunlight shone though the window of Tenchi room. As Tenchi lay awake he gazed at the heavenly site in his arms, he had never had a better night sleep before. Having Ryoko in his arms through the night made him sleep like a baby. Ryoko lay on her side facing him with her hands holding his shirt never letting go as fear that he would leave.

Tenchi planted a small kiss on her lips to wake her gently.

"Morning sleeping beauty" was whispered in her ears.

"Mmmm... Morning my Tenchi" whispered Ryoko still unwilling to open her eyes as she snuggled into him more.

"Ryoko we need to get up they will be coming soon" said Tenchi looking down at her trying her press herself to him more as the light stared to shine more brightly.

"Fine...fine" was what Ryoko said before capturing Tenchi's lips giving him a mind blowing kiss then her teleported out of bed to face him.

Bending so she was eye level to him. And not to mention showing some cleavage to the young man.

" And that's what you are missing out on my Tenchi" Ryoko smiled the kiss she gave him was still affecting him.

"Now you have to catch me if you want more" was the last thing she said before sticking her tongue out at him a running out the door.

(Hmm she loves to play games) thought Tenchi as he sprinted out of his room and down the stairs where he spotted Ryoko; in an instance Tenchi grabbed Ryoko around the waist and held her to him.

"Got you" he whispered to her sending a chill down her spin and a blush to her cheeks.

Then Tenchi looked up to see why she wasn't moving and why he had caught her so easily.

"Aren't you two having fun?" Tenchi started at the grinning Washu "I knew you could get him little Ryoko" Winked Washu

"WASHU...ere your here...umm" Tenchi didn't know what to say as his face heated up while slowly letting go of Ryoko.

"Mom..." Ryoko tried to say but Washu cut in

"Don't worry little Ryoko I know what you going to say. There still in Egypt I'll be transporting then here any minute now, so I think you two need to change" said Washu eyeing the two

"Ok then, lets go Ryoko" Said Tenchi taking hold of her hand while leading her to his room

* * *

In the living room

"Hi every one welcome back" said Washu as she finished transporting them back

"OK where's Lord Tenchi and that Ryoko what has she done to him. Wait till I get my hand on that demon?" Said Ayeka looking around her

"They'll be here some where Ayeka " answered Kiyone

"Yep" said Mihoshi

Rona just stood in silence watching the princess looking every where around her

"Yes Ayeka you will see them soon but I need to go and make breakfast right Ryo-Oki "

Ryo-Oki replied in a meow as they went to the kitchen.

"God im right here you old hang" smirk Ryoko when she teleported to the living room.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...oh lord Tenchi how are you" Said Ayeka in a calm voice once she spotted Tenchi coming down the stairs

"Hello Miss Ayeka, Rona, little Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi how was the trip?"

"Well it was..." started Rona

"Oh it was great lord Tenchi" smiled Ayeka

"That's good well welcome back" said Tenchi as her reached the last step

"I need to go to the fields but umm I'll like to tell every one some thing tonight so could every one be here after dinner?"

"Yes lord Tenchi" (could it be has he finally chosen me?)

Ryoko's eyes widened but no one noticed as they were watching Tenchi

(He's telling them so soon? Ayeka Im...Im sorry for the pain you will go though)

* * *

The day had seemed to pass by so quickly as Ryoko lay thinking on the roof once again. She didn't know what would happen she didn't want Ayeka or Sasami to leave but she feared they would. 

"I know I would have if Tenchi didn't chose me" Sighed Ryoko

* * *

After Dinner

Every one had gathered in the living room and was waiting for Tenchi to start.

As Tenchi looked at everyone he could tell they wanted to know what was going on. When he spotted Ryoko he could see that she was nervous and a little sad and he knew why...Ayeka...Ryoko had always like Ayeka even if she didn't admit it to any one. But he knew and he knew that it was going to be hard for her and Ayeka. It had to be done he love Ryoko with all his heart he couldn't keep leading Ayeka on.

"Every one well this is going to be hard to say" Tenchi paused

Ayeka's eyes never left Tenchi

(He has chosen)

Tenchi turned to Ayeka

"Ayeka I...I love...

(He chose me! me!) Was all that went though her head

"...Ryoko..."

Right then and there Ayeka's world had gone dark, Tenchi loved Ryoko and not her

"Im sorry Ayeka"

* * *

To be continued... 


	10. Understanding Love

Chapter 10

Hi every one

I know, I know it's been a while ok it's been ages lol. Well, I was on a holiday so didn't really have the time to write even though would have liked to.

Any way I'll stop going on about things and get right to the story!

* * *

Understanding Love

Tenchi turned to Ayeka

"Ayeka I...I love...

(He chose me! me!) Was all that went though her head

"...Ryoko..."

Right then and there Ayeka's world had gone dark, Tenchi loved Ryoko and not her

"Im sorry Ayeka I really am I..."

Tenchi stopped as he saw the sadness and pain flash through Ayeka's eyes, as she tried not to look at him. He knew this would happen, if he had picked Ayeka in stead of Ryoko something like this would happen. He couldn't love one without the other being heart broken. He didn't even want to think what the look on Ryoko's face would be like if he said he loved Ayeka and not her.

"No...Don't say anything...Lord Tenchi you love Ryoko and it is fine...excuse me please." Mumbled Ayeka as she moved out of the room.

"Ayeka please don't go...Ayeka" Tenchi tried to follow but Ryoko had wrapped her arms around him to stop him.

" Don't Tenchi I'll go Kay" Whispered Ryoko in his ears calming him a little.

Every one sat in silence after watching what had happened, once Ryoko left the silence was unbelievable that Mihoshi had to say something.

" Why is every one so quite? Did something happen to Ayeka?" Whined Mihoshi she clung onto Kiyone's arm and whined again "Kiyone!"

"Mihoshi do you ever now when to shut up?"

* * *

Ayeka's Room

Tears flowed down Ayeka's face as she sat alone surrounded by the darkness.

(Why...why? is it me...is there something about me, has Ryoko got something that I haven't to make him love her?)

Knock

Knock

"Sasami could I be alone for a while please?"

"Sorry Princess but I can't do that" said Ryoko leaning on the doorframe

"Ryoko... Why are you here?" Ayeka said turning to face her

"Come to shove it in my face that he loves you!" Shouted Ayeka in anger as more tears ran down her already wet face. She let her hurt show.

Ryoko frowned. She began to walk slowly to Ayeka

"Ayeka you really think I hate you?" Asked Ryoko as she continued to walk towards her.

"What Of course I do and you do hate me" said Ayeka as calmly as she could. Watching Ryoko walk to her.

Ryoko stopped when she was right in front of where Ayeka sat. Bending so she was eye level Ryoko carried on.

"Look into my eyes Ayeka do you see hate?"

Ayeka shot her head up to look in Ryoko's eyes.

(I know she hate me)

But when she looked deep into her eyes she saw no hatred towards her but there was sadness in her eyes.

(Why would she be sad?) Was the first thing that ran through Ayeka's mind

"What do you see?" Whispered Ryoko seeing the confusion on the princess's face.

"...Sadness...but why you have everything you have Tenchi...Why are you sad?" Asked Ayeka.

Ryoko took a long look at Ayeka before she told her

"...Because I lost a friend, when he said he loved me" was her reply.

Seeing that Ayeka didn't get what she meant she carried on.

" I lost you Ayeka"

"But..."

Ayeka was cut off by Ryoko saying

"You are me closest friend Ayeka even though I might not act like I like you but your the only true friend I have Ayeka."

Ryoko gave a little chuckle

"But you are a pain in the butt most of the time" said Ryoko grinning

"Ryoko...I don't know what to say...I " Ayeka smiled

" You are my friend too Ryoko... Ha can you believe it a princess and a space pirate friends" Said Ayeka grinning right back.

"Ayeka what about Tenchi?" Asked Ryoko quietly looking down.

" I think I see why he loves you, Ryoko I never knew that you are such a caring person even to befriend me. I had always believed that you were always the demon everyone thought you to be, but Tenchi has seen past all that and loves you for you the true you Ryoko."

"Ayeka...thank you"

Ayeka gave her one of her best smiles

"Yes...I understand his love for you" said Ayeka as she held out her hand

"Friends?" She asked waiting for Ryoko to sake her hand

Instead Ryoko jumped on her and gave her a hug, the first hug they had

" Best Friends!" Shouted Ryoko

* * *

Down Stairs

Every looked up as the heard a bang and the sounds of laughter coming from Ayeka's room

Right then Tenchi's heart brightened as he dropped down on the nearest chair.

They had worked it out His Ryoko and Ayeka.

To Continued...


	11. Party! End

Hello every one im very happy to say that this is the last chapter!

Yay me for finishing it!

hope you like it and please review k

Bi luv ya all!

* * *

Chapter 11

Down Stairs

Every looked up as the heard a bang and the sounds of laughter coming from Ayeka's room

Right then Tenchi's heart brightened as he dropped down on the nearest chair.

They had worked it out His Ryoko and Ayeka.

* * *

Upstairs

"Ok Ryoko you can get off me now your heavy" Said Ayeka while trying to push her off. She knew saying that Ryoko was heavy would make her get off her.

"I am not heavy!" Said Ryoko getting off the floor and brushing herself off.

"Your heaver than me Princess!" Giggled Ryoko

"Hey I am not!" Argued Ayeka poking Ryoko in the side

They both looked at each other and laughed

"You know its not bad being friend with ya princess"

" And its not bad being friend with you too" replied Ayeka

"I think we should go down stairs we've been up her for long time they might think we killed each other." Said Ryoko Grinning

"Yes you're right they would" laughed Ayeka as they made their way down stairs.

* * *

Down stairs

Tenchi let out a sigh and a smile when he saw Ryoko and Ayeka coming down stairs. Every one was silent when the two came down, Ayeka with a smile on her face and Ryoko with a grin.

Ryoko had never been happier. Tenchi loved her and she worked things out with Ayeka what could be better?

Every one was still silent so Ryoko guessed that they wouldn't talk so she did.

"Come on guys its time to celebrate!" Said Ryoko eagerly throwing her arms in the air.

All eyes went to Ayeka they still didn't think she would be fine with it. Ayeka knew every thought she would be upset and she would have been if it weren't for Ryoko.

(I still can't believe we worked things out but it was for the best.) Ayeka's eyes travelled to Tenchi seeing him standing there smiling the same kind smile, she knew he picked the right person she loved him yes but maybe not as much as she thought she did and maybe not in the same way as Ryoko.

"Yes I think it is a wonderful time to celebrate, Tenchi has finally picked we have been waiting for a long time for this" Ayeka looked at Tenchi and added "a VERY long time" a gave a small giggle when Tenchi turned pick in embarrassment.

Once Ayeka said this every one jumped up and bear hugged the young couple.

"Way to go Tenchi my son in law!" Beamed Washu making Tenchi blush

"Yay party time!" Shouted Mihoshi jumping up and down

"I'll get some food out!" Said Sasami

"We'll get the decorations!" Said Rona and Kiyone

"I'll get the sake!" Shouted Ryoko while running to get it

Ayeka sighed (she never changes) and then ran after Ryoko so she wouldn't drink all of it before anyone could have some.

Tenchi looked at every one running around like crazy getting things ready and was happy to see every one was back to normal. Life was good.

"Come on Tenchi!"

"Yea Tenchi we cant start the part without you"

"Coming!" Shouted Tenchi as he ran to them

"Ryoko stop drinking save some for us!"

"Tenchi darling Ayeka is being mean to me she won't let me drink!" Said Ryoko clinging to Tenchi's arm.

"Ryoko don't be childish" shouted Ayeka

Yes life was back to normal well as normal as it could gets. And Tenchi loved every moment of it.

END...


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue 

" Daddy, Daddy come on dinner is ready. And we can eat without you" shouted a young girl with beautiful golden eyes and dark black hair that reached her lower back.

" Im coming sweetheart" Called Tenchi while putting away his coat. Once in the kitchen he was greeted by everyone already sitting and ready to eat.

"Come on daddy" called the young girl again

"Yes Daddy come on hurry and sit down" Grinned Ryoko while leaning over to give her Tenchi a kiss.

Tenchi greeted everyone before eating himself. His life was perfect. He couldn't ask for anything more than what he had. He looked at his beautiful daughter shoving food down her mouth just like her mother. Ryoko looked more beautiful to him than ever especially with the glow she had from being pregnant with his second child.

Everything was great. They had to make the house bigger due to the arrival of Ryoko's and his children. Everyone couldn't be happier that there was a child around the house. Mihoshi had someone other than Ryoko to watch her kids programs with. Sasami got to cook even more food for everyone especially Ryoko as she was pregnant and needed more food than she already ate. Kiyone got to show her all the cool police things. Ayeka and Rona got to be the cool aunt and uncle. And Tenchi got to be the father of Ryoko's children. He would never ever forget the moment he became a father.

After a long day Tenchi tucked his daughter to bed. Making her as comfy as can be in her room filled with teddies and toys.

" Night sweetheart, sweat dreams" Tenchi kissed her forehead lightly

" Night, night Daddy" She whispered back before instantly falling asleep

" I think its time for Daddy to sleep too" came the voice of his sweet wife.

Tenchi walked up to Ryoko and hugged her lightly, placing his hand on her belly.

"How the little one?" Asked Tenchi as he kissed her belly

" Very lively, kicking none stop" Replied Ryoko

" Come on then my Ryoko time for bed" Tenchi passionately kissed his wife.

Yes this was his life. And no one could be happier than him.

* * *

Here is a nice little epilogue for you guy.

Love you bi.


End file.
